gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Daigan
Concept And Creation Daigan is a character in the Gaian War III roleplay. He is an entirely orginal creation thought up by his user, Ephemeral. History Daigan was created in a lab in Crandor Laboratory at the same time as Ashalla Lingaard. He was created to be both a body guard and a companion to his sister, but one who would betray her when Tadyr ordered him to bring her to him to sacrifice to recieve the Gaian Lore. Both are created using the blood of an ancient Gaian Queen, Halamed, but Daigan has the blood of Tadyr flowing through his veins while Ashalla's blood father was Cerule. This was to make it easier for Tadyr to control Daigan when he needed him to obey him. Due to Ashalla's birth mother escaping with the newborn Ashalla, Daigan was no longer needed and was left to fend for himself. He grew up on the streets, which also helped to hone his unfeeling nature and he became a great mercenary. This meant that he was continually hunted by others. After one incident with another merc, Daigan was injured and sought shelter with a family. They cared for him and helped him back to health. Unfortunately, the family was killed, but Daigan found the young daughter, Teena, still alive in the house and he took her with him. After travelling with the child for a few years, she decided to leave his care and seek out the person who killed her family. Since then Daigan has been alone, seeking out answers to his existence. Gaian War III Daigan has spent the last few years trying to find answers to why he is. Growing up alone, he has no idea who he is or where he came from, but seeing as he is now a fierce mercenary he can find the answers he seeks quite easily. After travelling to the underground base of the rebel army in Felador, Daigan gets a tip from one of the refugees living there to go to Crandor labs. He does, not knowing that he is being followed by one of the rebels trackers. On the way to Crandor, Daigan sees several visions of a demon who tells him more about his past than he finds at the lab. Daigan decides to follow this demons Lord Tadyr in exchange for more answers to his questions. Tadyr wants Daigan to kill those who brought about his death, so Daigan goes to find his sister, Ashalla. He is beaten off thanks to her having so much backup and decides to go and kill an easier target. He finds the wolf demon Arcan and dispatches him before finding the traitorous angel, Sayn. After a fierce battle Daigan kills the angel and moves onto his next target. Entering the city of Felador, Daigan tracks down the queen Selena and kills her before being fought off by her husband, Torran. He then decides to go back to Shilo and finish Ashalla. Once again he is driven back by her allies and is mortally wounded. At this time, Daigan decides to go and see his blood mother, Halamed, hidden away in her tomb. He travels there and is healed by her emmense powers and returns to take on Ashalla one more time. A tense confrontation ensues and at times Daigan has the upper hand and thinks that he will finally kill his sister. In the end he is unable to and Ashalla stabs him with her daughters sword. Daigan staggers back to the altar that brought him from Halameds tomb to Shilo. A voice calls to him and asks him if he will serve in return for his life. Daigan agrees and is brought back to Halameds tomb. The queen has decided to save her son and Daigan sleeps, unaware that the spirit of Tadyr has accompanied him and is resting within him. Abilities And Weapons Daigan carries a huge sword which he can channel the elements into. He can use fire, ice, air and earth to attack. Unlike his sister, Ashalla he has no healing abilities. Daigan is a very strong and skilled swordsman who is very difficult to defeat. Personality Daigan is a cold, unfeeling, uncaring person. On the rarest occasion he will feel some compasion for young children, which is what compelled him to save Teena when she was young. He can be sarcastic and cruel, but he usually prefers to let his sword talk for him. Relatiohship With Other Characters Themes